


Hero

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today she would be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 68. Hero

He'd always been a hero. Someone to defend the weak and punish the evil. And now he writhed on the ground in pain as the heels of those he protected kicked him, bruised him, broke skin and shed blood. His blood.

Kitty had never considered listening to her conscious before, and now she hated that she never had. Because now it was screaming at her to yell at them to stop, but her common sense held out and kept her tongue in check. Yelling for them to stop was a guaranteed death.

She asked if people really would die. The positive answer almost made her break down and sob right then. She held her tongue.

So when the time to flee came, she ran.

And in that chaos, Kitty found her redemption in the form of falling crystals.

She may not be invincible, but today...

...Today _she_ would be a hero.

 _fin_


End file.
